


Make a Wave

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Pool Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, a vibrating one to be specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: You tries to teach Mari how to swim, and she swears she won't get distracted. Really.(Sequel to Two to Tango but can be read as a standalone.)





	Make a Wave

**Author's Note:**

> things get pretty wet in here
> 
> get it
> 
> wet

You had never really taken her appearance into consideration too often, but when she was with Mari, she knew she had to look her very best. She abandoned her usual swim uniform and bought a cute new bikini instead, light blue with white and black flowery detailings. She was constantly looking down at it, pulling at it and making sure it accentuated her body correctly. Mari was particularly fond of her breasts, so You hoped that the top would catch Mari’s attention. You was feeling a lot more confident in their relationship as of late, but at the same time, she felt like she was obligated to keep Mari happy with every ounce of her body so that she didn’t seem useless.

 

That was why, after their dancing “lesson”, You had asked Mari if she wanted to learn how to swim. Mari really only knew how to doggy paddle, and she loudly begged You to show her how to swim “fancy”. So, there You was, walking towards the hotel’s pool with a tote bag hanging off of her shoulder. It had pool toys, goggles, and a couple of deflated floaties, just in case. You was sure they would actually get something done (unlike in their dancing lessons), since the pool would likely be filled with other occupants.

 

However, as You grew closer, she saw people shuffling away from the direction of the pool, dressed in bathing suits and carrying towels. A lot of them were grumbling, while others just looked straight-up sad. When You finally got to the door, she saw two rather buff men standing there. You was pretty sure she could take them, though. Distracting her from her thoughts of hand-to-hand combat, one of the men said, “Sorry, ma’am. This pool has been closed for the rest of the day for use by Ohara-sama and one of her friends.”

 

“Oh, I’m the friend,” You said, smiling brightly. The guards gave each other a little glance. Sensing their disbelief, You pulled out her phone and opened Mari’s contact. “See? I even have her number! I’m You!”

 

Both of the guards paled, seeming very nervous as they opened the double doors. “O-our apologies! Please enjoy your time with Ohara-sama,” one of them said, waving You in. You walked in, nodding awkwardly as they shut the door behind her.

 

You spotted Mari as soon as she walked in. After all, she lit up a room like nobody else could. Mari was sitting on the rim of the pool, splashing her feet in the water. Mari was wearing a bikini, too, but she wasn’t shy about exposing her breasts a little more. It was hot pink, a color that You found absolutely sexy on Mari. Mari had her own bag sitting by one of the chairs, probably with towels or a robe, You assumed. Mari immediately looked at You, and, forgoing a hello, said, “I heard you three talking. Were they giving you any trouble? I told them what you looked like beforehand, so if anything came up...”

 

 _Ah, no wonder they seemed so nervous. If Mari could flush out an entire pool’s worth of people, she could probably have their jobs, too,_ You thought. Mari was quite protective. Not wanting that blood on her hands, You said, “No, we were just talking for a little bit.”

 

Thankfully, Mari had already moved on, getting her feet out of the pool and running over to You. You couldn’t even tell Mari that running by the pool was dangerous before she was being wrapped in a tight hug. Kanan hugged like that, kind of, with a little squeeze...but Mari was more likely to suffocate You than anything. “ _Oh my,_ ” Mari said in bubbly English, pulling back from their hug and looking You up and down. “Did you buy this just to model it for me? So cute, You-chan!”

 

“Y-yeah,” You admitted, flushing. “How’s it look?”

 

“Great,” Mari said. Going straight for the prize, she lifted her hands and gave You’s breasts a hefty squeeze. You averted her eyes, trying to seem very interested in the floor’s tiling. You had complained about Mari’s groping tendencies a while back, and Mari had stopped doing it...to others, at least. That was fine for You. She had grown to tolerate it, then like it, then love it.

 

As much as she liked it, You was ready to get started. She would have to try _extra_ hard to keep Mari focused if they were alone. “Alright,” You said, clapping her hands together and subtly pushing Mari away. “I’ve got some floaties, if you want to wear them.”

 

Mari blanched. You wasn’t used to seeing Mari unsure of herself, so she immediately raised an eyebrow. “We-we’re not going into the deep end, are we?”

 

“Scared?”

 

“No,” Mari shot back. “I just don’t see the point! Four feet, max. We can swim in that.”

 

“We can go into the kiddie pool.”

 

Mari gave You a spiteful flick to the nose, then started walking down the stairs into the pool. You watched her ass and hips for a couple of seconds before grabbing two pairs of goggles and walking in after Mari. The water surrounding her body was comforting. Being in the water with the girl she loved...it was like a dream come true. You tossed a pair of blue goggles to Mari, who caught them and put them on. As You put her own identical pair on, Mari ducked underwater. You quickly adjusted hers, then took a breath and went under as well.

 

Mari smiled at You with cheeks full of air, then waved as quickly as she could underwater. You gave her a wink, and Mari let out a couple of bubbles before breaking the surface. You jumped up as well, only to see Mari laughing hysterically. You grinned. _What a goofball..._ “Alright, okay, let’s get serious,” Mari said, although still laughing. “Serious!”

 

“I’m serious,” You insisted, giving a sharp salute. Settling down, You said, “Do you know how to float?”

 

“Eh, kinda...I think I can, but I end up panicking and flapping my arms,” Mari sighed wistfully, swishing the water with her pointer finger.

 

“That happens to a lot of people,” You said, walking closer to Mari and sliding her goggles down to her neck. Mari did the same, looking at You curiously. You approached Mari’s side and lifted her up bridal style, causing Mari to squeal happily. You lifted her to the surface of the water, letting the water do most of the work in holding her up. “Let’s just practice that, then. Calm down, and trust yourself.”

 

Mari snorted a little, but shut her eyes, straightening her legs. “Like this, Captain?”

 

Trying to ignore how _hot_ it was when Mari called her Captain, You studied Mari’s form, blushing at all of her lovely curves...thick thighs, rounded breasts, pouty lips, and...ah, her legs. “Your legs are a little stiff.”

 

“Woah! You can see that just from looking?” Mari exhaled, and You watched her body loosen up. One of You’s hands was between Mari’s shoulder blades, and the other was right above her butt. She felt a little bit of longing when she pulled away, but she stepped back as silently as she could, looking at Mari silently. Mari laid there, slightly bobbing in the water but otherwise floating perfectly. After a couple of silent seconds, Mari said, “Say, when are you gonna let me go?”

 

“Um, I already did.”

 

Mari shrieked and kicked her legs out, flailing about for a couple of seconds before eventually struggling to her feet. “So mean, You-chan! You didn’t even bother to tell me!”

 

“‘Cause I knew you would freak out,” You said, “and you did!”

 

Mari huffed, frowning. Then, she said, “You look a little flustered.”

 

You looked down at the rippling water, trying to stop herself from staring at Mari’s lovely form. “I liked holding you,” You admitted, speaking rather quickly. “But, enough of that, we should-”

 

“Oh, Captain You-chan,” Mari swooned. She jumped into You’s arms, wrapping her legs around her midsection. That placed You’s face right in the middle of her breasts. You instinctively held Mari, placing her hands right under her thighs, but the water held her up just fine. Mari giggled and pushed You’s face deep into her water-soaked breasts. “You can hold me nice and tight, whenever you want!”

 

You tried to reply, but it only came out as a useless muffle. The water was cool, but Mari’s breasts were warm. You had to resist motorboating her right there...finally, Mari released her grip, taking her legs from around You and standing back up in the water. You was breathless and blushing even harder than before. “U-um, so, l-let’s work on floating for a little while longer-”

 

“You-chan...”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You want me, don’t you?”

 

Well, she wasn’t wrong. Mari was smirking, as if she had already won. You squeaked when Mari started to walk towards her, and she backtracked, her breath quickening. Finally, her back hit the wall of the pool, and she swallowed hard. “Uh...a little?”

 

Mari snickered, then cupped the back of You’s neck, reeling her in as she leaned down. They kissed, with You’s tongue sliding from between her lips to taste Mari’s. Mari was such a passionate kisser, hardly giving You time to adjust before forcing her tongue into a heated dance. When they pulled away, You was panting, and wet from more than just the pool water. “Let’s switch things up, then,” Mari cooed. Their faces were so close that their lips brushed with every word. “How about you take charge?”

 

You trembled a little. It was true that usually Mari did all of the work in bed. Not only that, but Mari usually finished herself off, with You too tired to do it most times. You wasn’t _completely_ inexperienced, though; she knew what Mari liked, and she was willing to give it to her. “Y-yeah, alright. I can do th-” Mari kissed You again, but that time, she moved a little less fervently, but teasingly, as if coaxing You to overpower her. You tentatively placed her hands on Mari’s hips, then started to explore Mari’s mouth with her tongue, trying not to moan too loudly at the taste.

 

The kiss ended as quickly as it began when You picked Mari up and spun her around, easily picking her up and setting her down on the edge of the pool. You started to go for Mari’s bottoms, but Mari placed her hands over hers, stopping her. When You looked up, Mari grabbed a fistful of her ash-brown hair and pulled her to her bosom. “Up here, first.”

 

You nodded mindlessly, undoing Mari’s bikini. Yes, that made sense, Mari’s breasts were rather sensitive...as they were exposed to the air, You moaned at the sight of her hard pink nipples. Then, she paused, frowning. “Should we go up to your room?”

 

“We won’t be interrupted. I made sure of that.”

 

Mari pulled You closer impatiently, but You stuck her tongue out. “You’ve totally been planning this from the beginning. Did you even want to learn how to swim at all?”

 

“Who cares? We ended up doing this when I was trying to teach you how to dance, too. Let’s just come to the conclusion that we can never get anything done,” Mari said off-handedly. She took her goggles off, tossing them to the tile. You surrendered, putting her own goggles on top. “Less talking, more fondling.”

 

You did more than just fondling; she rolled one of Mari’s nipples between her teeth, careful not to bite down too hard (even though she knew how rough Mari liked it). Mari sucked air in through her teeth sharply, pulling You closer. You took more of Mari’s tit into her mouth, pawing at the other one. Mari started to pant, enjoying You’s tender treatment. She lifted her legs all the way out of the water and placed them on You’s shoulders. You went for Mari’s bikini bottoms again, and that time, Mari complied, helping You take them off.

 

“Keep using your mouth, too,” Mari commanded, and You nodded, circling her tongue around Mari’s areola before sucking on her breast again. Mari whimpered, but said, “Harder!”

 

You bit down just enough to get a reaction before starting up a quick rhythm of hot, pulsing sucks. Curiously, she reached her hand between Mari’s legs to feel how wet she had gotten. Already, Mari was soaked, ready to be fucked. You’s movements were clumsy as she tried to adjust, too intoxicated with Mari to focus properly. However, Mari only got more and more demanding, so You had no choice but to give in. Mari was a very voracious lover, going for what she wanted with no remorse. You pulled off of Mari and panted into her breasts, “Please. Let me use my mouth on you, let me taste you, Mari-”

 

“Hmm...not yet. After all, you’ve been playing dead for so long...I don’t think you deserve to taste me,” Mari said, giggling coquettishly.

 

“Are you serious? Come on. I’ll make you feel so good, just...please.” You hated these kinds of games, where Mari held her prize just out of reach. She hated how _good_ it felt, especially when Mari treated her as if she was nothing but a plaything, to be used or pleased whenever _Mari_ chose. You wasn’t sure how much wetter she could get.

 

“You can make me feel just as good with your fingers. Now, chop chop! Back to work.”

 

“Y-Yousoro...” You groaned inwardly, but started to caress Mari’s slit again, longing to taste her juices. It had been quite a while since You had been able to indulge like that, but then again, You _had_ been receiving more than giving lately...perhaps having such a thing withheld was only fair. You kissed the valley between Mari’s breasts, but Mari huffed and yanked You towards the main event; You laughed and started to suckle on the nipple that she had left neglected before. The tips of her fingers brushed against Mari’s entrance, and Mari breathed something unintelligible but undoubtedly filthy.

 

In You’s head, she considered it a plea. Mari rarely begged, but it was quite sexy when she did. So, filling her head with that image, You gently bit down on Mari’s nipple as she penetrated her easily with two fingers. Mari hissed and her body spasmed. You moaned into her, becoming overwhelmed by her own arousal. However, it was Mari’s turn, and she would make sure that she was pleased.

 

You desperately started to slide her fingers in and out of Mari, feeling her gut twist in happiness when Mari’s walls tightened around her. You could feel every ridge of her velvety passage desperately clamping down, trying to get more sweet friction between them. Mari’s pussy was so tight; You had always loved that, especially when she was fucking Mari with her fingers and Mari was holding her close. It was like an intimate connection, locking them together. You tended to think of such romantic things, even when she was pushing her fingers as deep as they would go and Mari was howling her name.

 

You could hear Mari’s cries of pleasure echoing off of the tile of the pool, and she wondered if the guards might hear them, if they were still out there. The idea turned You on immensely, and her fingers started to move more vigorously. She could just barely hear the sound of her fingers inside of Mari over Mari’s moans. You pulled her mouth away from Mari’s nipple and buried her face in Mari’s chest indulgently, placing love bites on the side of them. Mari made a frustrated noise at You’s mouth leaving her perked nipples, but didn’t complain otherwise, just bucking her hips into You’s hand.

 

“You like them, huh?” You said a muffled “yes”, and Mari giggled. “Such a pervert. Focus down there.”

 

Finally, You pulled back, frazzled but satisfied. “Sorry. You’re just so hot,” You breathed. Mari pulled her up for a kiss, cupping both of her cheeks. Then, she released one to push You’s hand closer. You bit Mari’s lip and let a third finger join the party. The way Mari cried out into her mouth told her that she was stimulating her in all of the right places. Mari reacted to every touch, every movement. You pulled away from their heated kiss, leaving Mari to shriek You’s name into the open air. You dove for Mari’s neck and started to bite there as she had done to Mari’s breast. Mari pressed at the back of You’s head. There was so little space between them, but all of it was filled with crackling energy, and the need for _more._ You loved the feeling, and she was eager to provide.

 

You retracted her fingers, then softly pinched Mari’s clit with two of them. Mari’s manicured nails clawed at You’s scalp. “G-good, but put...b-back inside,” Mari said. You found it incredibly sexy that she was rendering Mari almost completely speechless. You rubbed Mari’s clit with her fingers for a bit longer before massaging Mari’s labia, then quickly thrusting them all in in one go.

 

You kissed Mari’s neck, trying to search out Mari’s g-spot. Mari had mentioned it before when talking about her masturbation habits (and just thinking about the discussion made You’s pussy throb), but You had never managed to find it herself, instead relying on external stimulation to push Mari over the edge. However, through her clumsy fingering, she heard Mari yelp and yank her closer. You started to assault that spot, ignoring the slight cramp in her wrist. “Is that it?” She asked excitedly. “Mari-chan, is that it, is that-”

 

“Yes, yes,” Mari squealed. “Harder, faster, right there!”

 

Never before had You seen a face so utterly ecstatic on Mari’s face. Her eyes were shut tight, but her mouth was wide open, and the most harmonious noises were coming from it. You started to pump her fingers as fast as she could. Experimentally, she reached up and yanked Mari’s hair backwards, exposing more of her neck. You left even more bites than before, leaving Mari’s neck flushed and wet from her saliva, with teeth marks all over her.

 

Soon, Mari’s walls started to contract around You’s fingers, but she pushed You’s hand away, panting. “What’s wrong?” You pulled her fingers out, immediately missing the warmth of Mari’s walls. Mari wordlessly placed her hands on the top of You’s hands, pushing down forcefully. You immediately took the hint, pushing Mari back so that she was laying flat on the tile and wrapping her arms around her legs. You thanked Mari under her breath before diving in, sloppily running her tongue over every inch of Mari’s pink womanhood. She didn’t require a particular amount of finesse to please Mari; in fact, Mari preferred it when You was so ravenous, her tongue wagging incessantly.

 

You finally worked her tongue inside of Mari’s cunt, burying her nose into the small golden patch of hair above Mari’s round clit. As You explored Mari’s walls with the tip of her tongue, poking and prodding, she lifted her hand up and pressed into Mari’s clit with the pad of her thumb, circling it quickly. It seemed like as soon as You’s finger hit Mari’s clit, Mari started to thrash against the floor, and You felt Mari squirting on her face. “Yes, please, You-chan, don’t stop,” Mari whined; everything after that was indecipherable. You was pretty sure that Mari was moaning in Italian then, which only motivated her more. If Mari didn’t want her to stop, then she wouldn’t.

 

Not giving Mari a second of reprieve, You doubled her efforts, resisting the urge to pull back to lick all of Mari’s juices off of her face. Mari still trembled and twitched beneath her, due to the aftermath of her first powerful climax. Mari kept screeching lustful phrases in different languages, along with You’s name and “don’t stop”. Another flood of Mari’s quim hit You’s tongue, and she swallowed it eagerly, but kept going. Her jaw and tongue were flexing in tandem, trying to get as much of Mari as possible.

 

Mari kept tensing up, and You could feel every movement; it seemed like each one made her more hungry. After You had made Mari come so many times that she had lost count, Mari finally weakly pressed her palm to You’s head, signalling that she had had enough. As soon as You pulled away, Mari’s hand flopped to the cool tile, and You groaned lightly. The stickiness between her legs was becoming unbearable. She started to reach a hand down to her churning core, then mumbled, “M-Mari-chan, I’m just going to...”

 

“Ah, w-wait. I brought something for you.” Although a bit dazed, Mari stood up, walking over to the chair that her bag was sitting by. You lifted herself out of the pool, walking behind her. Once again, she found her eyes drawn to Mari’s ass, but when Mari lifted something out of the bag, You directed her attention to that instead.

 

“Y-you brought your strap-on down here? You were _seriously_ planning all of this from the beginning. I knew it,” You pointed out as Mari slipped into it. Not that she particularly minded. She found herself just going along with her friends sometimes, and Mari was definitely not an exception. If anything, she was the rule.

 

“Don’t mind that; look a little closer. This is a new one,” Mari said, digging in the bag again. She pulled out a small, red handheld controller. She rolled the dial up with her thumb, and the toy started to vibrate, buzzing loudly. You nearly fainted from excitement. “So? Are you down? Or...do you want to finish teaching me how to float?”

 

“Do I even have to answer?!” They both laughed as Mari approached You, pushing her down to the tile and forcing her legs apart. Mari didn’t even bother with the top part of her bikini; she simply did away with You’s bottoms, humming happily. “Getting you off really turns me on, Mari-chan.”

 

“You won’t hear me complaining if you decide to do it more often,” Mari teased, grabbing the shaft with one hand and rubbing it around You’s entrance. Mari dropped the controller to the tile with a clatter, rubbing You’s ankle lovingly.

 

“Mmph...but it’s so hard to focus,” You admitted. “And sometimes you pounce on me, and the next thing I know, you’ve fucked me so good that I can’t move a muscle.”

 

“Maybe it’d be better if I didn’t let you come for weeks,” Mari said, pressing the head of the cock just enough to make You clench her fists. “Mm-hm...you’d serve me day in and day out, and then _maybe_ I’d be gracious enough to let you come for me.”

 

You nearly responded with an energetic “yes”, but she released a strangled moan when Mari buried the vibrating dick inside of her with one thrust. The silicone was buzzing strong against You’s walls, and she wondered if the settings could possibly go any higher. It wouldn’t be unlike Mari to turn it to the maximum from the very beginning. “M-move, Mari-chan, move it, please,” You gasped, already bucking her hips.

 

Mari didn’t reply, but started to fuck You slowly, much unlike her usual frantic thrusts. _She’s teasing me...?_ “But, I think I might like this better, anyway,” Mari continued. She gripped You’s hips, circling her thumbs around her hipbones. “Yeah, that’s right...this is much better than getting off, You-chan. I love seeing my sexy, strong girlfriend like this. You’re so cute when you’re just laying back and begging for me to give it to you.”

 

Mari placed her hands on either side of You’s head, steadying herself as she quickened her thrusts. One of her hands picked up the remote and pushed the dial up even more, intensifying the vibrations and making You go almost dizzy. Mari’s hands then moved to grab You’s wrists, pinning her to the tile. Her thrusts finally sped up, and You tried to thank her, but couldn’t find the energy. The strong vibrations coupled with Mari’s increasingly powerful thrusts made for a very happy You, writhing on the wet floor and trying to move her hips with Mari’s.

 

However, as soon as she tried to move her hips some more, Mari pinned her wrists harder, smiling sweetly as if she wasn’t denying You the satisfaction she wanted. “More,” You groaned simply. For every short second that Mari was withdrawn from her wetness, You felt so empty. Her frustration only grew when Mari cruelly slowed her thrusts.

 

“If you beg properly for me...”

 

Mari didn’t even have to finish. Breathless and hungry, You said, “Mari-chan, fuck me harder. Please, please, please, don’t hold back...”

 

Mari hummed, seemingly pleased with You’s admissions. “Good girl,” she cooed. She sped her thrusts back up, and they got even rougher. You’s whole body was thrumming with heat, singing for more. Her head lolled back, and she stared at the ceiling through tear-pricked eyes as Mari pounded her with as much gusto as she could work up. Mari was tireless, too, even after You had made her climax as much as she did. You couldn’t say she would have minded if Mari fucked her for forever.

 

“Don’t stop fucking me,” You said, her eyes slipping shut. “Please, God, don’t ever stop fucking me...”

 

You heard Mari laugh; then, there was a short pause before the vibrations got even stronger. “Are you feeling good, You-chan?”

 

You lifted her legs up and wrapped them around Mari in response. Mari released You’s wrists so that she could grip her thighs, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the corner of You’s mouth. Mari thrusted in and stopped there, leaving You completely filled and shaking from the sensation of the vibrating cock. Mari adjusted herself just a little bit, and You cursed. Mari was directly pressing against her g-spot. You weakly reached her arm up to wrap it around Mari, trying to hold on some more.

 

When Mari pulled back and started slamming away at her again, though, You felt her resolve slipping away. Mari was panting a little bit above her, but otherwise seemed like she didn’t plan on stopping. You most certainly didn’t want her to, that was for sure. When Mari laughed again, You wondered if she was making one of those cute faces that Mari always complimented her on.

 

Mari released You’s legs, and they fell to the tile. You’s whole body felt like jelly...very, very sensitive jelly. You felt Mari removing her bikini to access her breasts, and You let her, happy to receive some of the treatment that she had given earlier. Mari was much more shameless about being rough with them, pinching and squeezing until it nearly hurt. Well, actually, it _did_ hurt, but You felt her pussy tighten in excitement anyway.

 

“I-I think I’m close,” You said, although her voice was feeble and shaky.

 

“Good girl,” Mari repeated, that time with even more exuberance in her voice. “Rub your clit, okay?”

 

You groaned tiredly, but her lust overpowered her exhaustion; she lifted her heavy arm and started to slowly rub her clit. Although Mari’s wild thrusts made it hard for You to keep her finger steady, just those few brushes led her to one of her most explosive orgasms yet. Mari pulled You up and held her close, continuing to thrust until You pushed her away a little. Mari just pushed in as deep as she could and stayed there, making You rock harder against her even when she wasn’t moving.

 

You felt Mari move a little bit; then, the vibrations slowed to a stop, coasting You through the tail-end of her climax. Mari gently laid You down to the tile, kissing her temple before pulling back and withdrawing. As soon as Mari pulled out, You sighed sharply and curled into the fetal position, shaking. “Y-You-chan, are you okay?”

 

You opened her eyes and nodded, looking at Mari’s worried face. “It’s cold...and I feel kinda empty, so...”

 

Mari seemed relieved, smiling. “Oh? Sorry about that. Let’s take a nice, hot shower, then snuggle up naked beneath my blankets!”

 

The very sound of that was heavenly to You; she could already feel Mari’s thick, cozy duvet covering her body... “Ah, b-but, wait. What about the swimming lessons?”

 

“Fine, fine, we can take a shower then come back down here and swim or whatever,” Mari said, waving her hand dismissively. You cradled her head in her hands. She wasn’t sure how she didn’t realize earlier that the whole thing was simply an intricate booty call. “Deal?”

 

“Yeah. Deal,” You confirmed. Now, it was just a matter of seeing if they could uphold it...

**Author's Note:**

> back to requests + nico's birthday fic


End file.
